6 Months
by Des Moon
Summary: It takes great effort to cross boundaries. Especially if you treasure the one thing you need to sacrifice for it. CAM. If you find that offending, don't read.
1. There are Exceptions

It's the third of January - just a couple of days past New Year – but Sam is already feeling miserable. Not even Samantha Puckett ever figured that she could get emotionally exhausted even if she were the girl at school who seemed not to go short out of energy except during Math Class, the prankster who had a dozen of jokes to pull everyday if the subject was Freddie, the glutton whose jaw never got tired of chewing, and the enthusiastic host who refused to stand anywhere else during the web show but alongside the only girl she considered, felt, and knew, as her equal.

Yeah. Sam. She is Carly Shay's bestfriend.

And maybe that's just it.

Sam stared at the pink, milk candy rose she had been keeping safe inside a blue storage box she held with both her hands. This was the only thing in the world that she would refuse to eat. That's right. Sam refuses to eat something, and it's a tiny candy rose that she could actually shove in her mouth with one go. But she didn't. Why? It was simple. She could still hear the object of her misery cheerfully say, 'there are exceptions.'

She momentarily stared at the cruel sun from the rooftop she and the younger Shay found a liking to six months ago.

Yes, six months ago. That's when all this agonizing shit started. That's when it started and, to her misfortune, it went on.

Sam sighed deeply to keep that annoying pain in her chest go down. It was still there though. She gritted her teeth, heaved a breath and screamed, 'leave me alone! Damn it!'

She shook her head and averted her gaze from the sun to the pink candy. 'I hate you,' she murmured. She tilted the storage box toward the sun. 'I hate you', she said a notch louder.

When she noticed the sharper edges of the flower smoothen, she gave a slight snigger. 'For all the torture you caused me, I say you deserve that.'

She laughed a little to herself, realizing her foolishness. She gave another sigh. But this time, it was a sigh of helplessness. Six months of torture? Too long. Nah, not every day was torture anyway. And again, that's the point. If things were consistent instead, nothing would be painful. Yeah. If Carly Shay behaved consistently like a friend, things would have been better. Not like this.

When she snapped out of her reverie, she noticed a trickle of melted sugar trail down the stem of the rose. She immediately panicked, 'oh shit!'

She slammed the cover of the small storage box on top of it and darted for the stairs to get to literally anyone's refrigerator - as long as it was the closest. _Stupid Sam_, she managed to squeeze in her thoughts as her heart pounded in panic.

_Love can be the shittiest thing in the world._

Yeah. There are exceptions.

Carly Shay sighed deeply to keep that annoying pain off her chest. That's about the ninety-eighth time today she hopelessly tried to keep herself from feeling that pain she just couldn't shrug off since that day. Yeah, that was six months ago. Well. It wasn't a pain everyday thing. But it was painful when it was there.

Why is it so hard?

There are times when she could see that barbed-wire fence keeping her from crossing the line – like Sam will never understand if she tried breaking her way from this mess. But there are times, not too much of them though, that somewhere along this fence that extended throughout the equator, there was a gate. And that gate seemed to have been created for only her – the only girl, she obviously considered, knew, and felt, that could stand an equal to Samantha Puckett.

'I'm not conceited!' She yelled to herself. Obviously, she was hearing her reveries clearly. Because that was she was. She was always sure of herself. But when it comes to the Carly Shay who was around Samantha Puckett only, she was a less pressuring and pressured creature. She wasn't the future-sensitive girl who had to have plans. She didn't seem to obsessive compulsive with the things she do. She was an entirely different person – but entirely comfortable. That's the effect Sam had on her. That's right. There are exceptions.

When she was Carly-with-Sam, she was without a shell. When she was Carly-with-Sam, she was Carly.

She stared at the clock on top of her bedside table. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. She was supposed to be at the rooftop by 3:00. 'Okay, no more games Shay.'

She heaved a hefty amount of air, got up from bed and broke for a run for the rooftop.

Thirty minutes past her supposed time to make up her mind, she decided that sacrifices needed to be made if she didn't want to live with the pain in her chest she had there for six agonizing months. Yes, for six months, she always thought that it'd be better to live with this pain than lose Sam. But to the irony of things, nothing seemed to go too smoothly. Her bestfriend seemed to be suffering from an unknown problem she refused to tell her, and she wasn't dumb. She will let the pieces fall where they are meant to fall this time.

Like how comical things usually get, she felt like she was seeing floating words in her way – screaming in capital letters – GAY. Not that she had a problem with being gay, but the thing is there are exceptions. She is an entirely different creature – she was that one who gazed and felt like this for only Samantha Puckett.

She practically flew through the flight of stairs toward the rooftop as soon as she got off the elevator.

Panting and legs all heavy, she said the word she longed to say after the moment she finally decided, 'Six!'

Yep. Exactly the word that started this mess. That stupid poll.

'Sam! It's-' she got cut-off mid sentence as she saw no sign of her bestfriend on the rooftop.


	2. Or Maybe

Carly Shay remained just where the door opened to the roof top. She was not very sure how she felt.

Maybe she can feel less guilty to her inner self because she at least tried to get there with a decision that is, as Sam called it, "non-cyclical". Yes, out of that stupid loop she created in order to make her safe, Sam less awkward of their friendship, and both of them puffy eyed.

Or maybe she can remain miserable because nothing really changes from this point. They are still both on the same picture. Yep. And that's all because she let thirty minutes pass. In addition to that, she let a thousand and eight hundred precious seconds slip away just because she was, again, afraid to jump out of the now corroding loop. Trust me, you will understand the loop when the time is right.

Or maybe she can feel a little disappointed! Yeah! Thirty minutes and Sam can't even wait on it? That's some patience she has. It's even shorter than a strand of spaghetti that was just a split second away from her own mouth.

Or maybe, not one of those is what exactly made her stop on her tracks – not even the absence of Samantha Puckett on that roof top. She took long heavy breaths and stepped slowly further from the entrance and looked blankly at the view. She was thinking harder than she was breathing. That pain she carried in her chest seemed to have lightened. Perhaps, it has even gone away. The only thing she felt there was the aftermath of a wound she refused to tend to because of her own selfishness.

She stopped on her tracks because she finally found her cure. Or maybe, she knew where that cure was. And now, she finally accepted the healing capabilities of that medicine. Finally. After six long, agonizing months, she finally acknowledged the truth of her own heart.

She took one last sigh that came with a smile. It felt good. But more than she enjoyed freedom from her own prison, she felt a little amused by how little things can topple the heaviest pitcher.

That day, about six months ago, it was only a comment booster that started all this.

Uh-huh. That's how it all started – the very duo itself, "six months".

'Six months? You kidding me?'

It was August of the previous year and Sam had been gawking at the computer screen for quite some time now. Even when she went to the fridge to get herself perhaps the thirtieth snack item, she would return to the monitor and stare again in disbelief. 'These people are insane.'

'You got that right,' Freddie agreed. 'Well, it takes one to know one. Don't you think?'

To Freddie's surprise, there was no response from Sam. She seemed like she was deep in thought. Sure her hand went automatically to the can of cheese curls to her mouth like it had its own brain, but she was definitely preoccupied by something.

The silence continued until Carly came walking down the stairs, fresh from the shower. 'How did the poll go? Anything interesting happen yet?'

'Well, to Sam's surprise and,' Freddie cleared his throat, 'demise. Over six thousand people think it will take me only six months to graduate out of college from the moment I get there.'

'That's not what I'm brooding about Fredward,' Sam said, turning and showing Freddie her rather bored expression. 'What I don't understand is that OVER SIX THOUSAND people actually opted to answer this useless and boring poll.'

Freddie narrowed his eyes and shook his head in annoyance.

'I mean, duh, we're not even there yet.'

'Who suggested that poll anyway?' Carly innocently asked as she went for the kitchen to cook lunch.

'Uh, you did, Miss Creative?' Sam sarcastically answered while managing to eye whatever ingredients Carly was, at least, able to pull out the nearly emptied fridge. 'We should think of something crazy you know? I mean, let's poll something that involves something worth spending your finger energy with clicking and typing for.'

'I am so touched,' Freddie said rather monotonously.

Carly gave a small laugh at this. She settled _whatever_ apparently "all-green" ingredients she could use for _whatever_ meal she could probably come up with, stared at them for a few seconds and finally lifted her gaze to Sam. 'What do you want to eat?'

'Oh, I want fried chicken,' Sam said happily.

'Do you not see what's on the table?' Carly may have intended to be sarcastic, but she sounded rather amused. 'Apparently, you ate everything and _suuuuuuper_ accidentally left all the vegetables out.'

'Don't blame me. I don't want to have another tooth fall out.'

'I'll just think of something stew-_ish_ or soup-_ish_ so you would not have to knock any of your teeth out.'

'Aw, Carly Shay,' Sam went around the kitchen table, to Carly, and squeezed her in her arms. 'Have I ever told you I love you?'

'No, but that particular line you have said practically every time I'm behind a pile of Sam-leftovers I'm about to turn into food.'

The two girls began laughing to themselves. Not a minute later, they began playing their mini food war around the table, throwing the poor earlier-ignored vegetables at each other

And it went on.

And on.

And on.

And on until it made Freddie feel strangely uncomfortable. He found himself reaching to his nape and run his fingers repeatedly through the tiny hairs on it. 'Uh, you guys? So you have new ideas for a poll or a comment booster then?'

'I don't know, something crazy like, when will Carly finally settle down, since she's acting all wifey,' the two girls continued to laugh. Freddie found it even more uncomfortable.

'I'm betting five years on that,' Freddie said as he finally shrugged the feeling off his shoulder. 'What do you think Carly?'

'I don't know,' the younger Shay said in between breaths as she calmed down and began cleaning up after the World Vegetable War. 'I haven't really thought about things like that.'

'I'm betting,' Sam picked up a carrot and eyed it like it was a deranged tooth fairy before finally biting its head off. Well. The top of it, I mean. 'Six months on it Shay, and you'll be married to Lewbert!'

'Why six months?' Freddie asked, ignoring the latter part of the sentence.

'I don't know, instinct? Mama knows the Shay Junior.'

'Okay, now that scared me,' Carly turned on her heel and headed for the sink, trying to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. 'To be married in 6 months?'

'Whoever said married?' Sam said in between careful bites on the carrot she just picked up from the floor. 'It can be something else you know.'

'Yeah, we'll never know,' Carly agreed – or at least tried to.

'Hey, we can actually use that as a comment booster!' Freddie excitedly strode to the couch where he left his computer and began mingling with his digital, pixilated and RGB friends using the tips of his technological ambassadors he calls his fingers. 'If Carly Shay were to settle down in exactly six months, with whom, and why do you think so?'

'I like it. I can see Freddie creating a hundred dummy accounts to get himself polled highest,' Sam mumbled in between chews.

* * *

_If you're interested, answer the poll too. You'll get a cameo :D -applicable to first 2.  
_

_Thanks for the comments. You keep me from just storing this into my head while I'm listening to heartbreaking music._


	3. SStuttering Thoughts

_Honestly, guys, tell me you have noticed that dash of cinnamon on Miranda's stares; especially if she was looking at Jeanette. If you don't believe it, get your butt down at youtube and start looking for a video with Miranda staring at the blonde. I'd gladly bet a hundred on that. Haha_.

Ooo00ooO

'You,' Sam began as her chewing slowed down and her hand, holding a chicken thigh, lowered, 'are starting to creep me out Carly Shay.'

Freddie couldn't help but look up from his computer screen to creeped-out Puckett and now-shaking-her-head Shay. 'Okay, if a demon is freaked out, I am now too.'

'Why are you staring?' Sam said as she threw the nearly-turned-bone thigh out the window and started rubbing her face frantically like fur was growing out. 'Am I turning into a chicken? I mean, you're not even staring "staring", you're practically gawking.'

Carly shook her head again and went back to her screen. 'I'm sorry.'

'I-I just thought you-' the younger Shay sighed and could only shake her head again. 'I don't-I. Never mind, Sam. Never mind.'

Sam and Freddie looked at each other as if the face of the other had a paragraph of a good explanation as to why the brunette was acting like she was about to ride another "Plane to Japan".

'Okay, you know what?' Freddie shut his computer close and went opposite Carly across the bar. 'You can always tell us what's wrong you know?'

'Well,' she looked straight at Freddie and almost looked like she was about to say something when she heaved a breath, sighed again, and just looked at Sam, whose attention seemed to have flown already. 'Nah. Forget about it. I'm okay. I'm totally not bothered. Trust me.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa,' Sam finally averted her gaze from the window. She was apparently regretting throwing the piece of white meat she threw out. 'Don't treat my trust for you like some white meat.'

'White meat?' Freddie and Carly asked in unison.

'Well, something valued but thrown-out the window?' She seemed serious for a second but her stern façade wavered and she finally pouted and looked out the window again, admitting the disappointment on her loss.

Freddie narrowed his eyes at Puckett. Carly, on the other hand, shook her head for the 'nth' time and wondered why she wasn't having a headache just yet – after all the shaking.

'No, Carls. Seriously, what were you staring at me for?'

'Well, you see,' Sam stepped back closer to the window, when Carly's thermometer went off. 'SAMANTHA PUCKETT, IT'S GONE! IT'S FOREVER THROWN OUT THE STREETS OF BUSY SEATTLE!'

Sam froze on her step and just pretended to stretch instead. 'Well-'

'It's your crazy comment booster in my head if you are even genuinely interested!'

'Ahh,' Freddie and Sam chorused, along with slow upward tilt of the head.

'"Ahh"-huh,' Carly deepened her voice a little in an attempt to mirror the two's reaction. 'Some of them actually think I'd be married to Lewbert.'

Sam and Freddie already huddled their heads in front of Carly's computer and scanned through the comments section. However, Sam's ear seemed to have throbbed a second, and she lifted her head upon hearing Lewbert's name. She looked at Carly, who was now the one staring out the window, with guilt glinting at the corners of her mischievous eyes. 'L-Lewbert, huh? Ahehe. Really?'

'Yeah, it was sent by someone pen-named, "heart pounds for deeply fried and crispy white".'

Sam orchestrated the fakest laugh all day as she returned her eyes on the computer. 'Hah, lame name huh?'

'Idiot, it's not like it isn't obvious, Puckett.'

Sam smiled widely at Carly, who only gave her that look that bordered somewhere between "duh" and "it's okay". 'This shouldn't bother you. It's just a joke honey.'

'That's not bothering at all,' Carly stared at Sam with a rather bored look. 'Especially if you know who sent that.'

Sam's smile even went wider. A smile was threatening to defeat the hot-head façade Carly was now suddenly trying her hardest to keep.

'Is it this?' Freddie moved his upper body a little away from the computer screen to reveal the list of the weirdest notes. 'Gibby will be the one for Carly because he will keep her the same fun girl we all know. It will take him only a year after Carly's actual death.'

'Or is it this?' it was no Sam's turn to move. 'Nevel in a month, he keeps Carly's "annoying" nerve always at break point.'

'Maybe this? Freddie in twenty years, because he's loving, caring and I bet he would make Carly smile.'

'Oh look!' Sam pretended to point at something on the computer. 'That one's signed by Freddiefer-Love Hewitt. Isn't that such a concealed identity?'

Freddie could only rolll his eyes, while Carly finally walked toward the two and stepped in between them to scroll to the right part of the page. When she found what she was looking for, she even highlighted them with the cursor. 'There. Look it.'

Sam's and Freddie's heads respectively squeezed on Carly's left and right shoulders as they closed in on the monitor.

'Whoa.'

'That's confusing.'

'You mean, they're confused,' Freddie corrected Sam as he stared at the two girls in front of him with a hint of a hybrid of worry and disgust. 'I think Sam? Would have five kids with Carly Shay?'

Freddie scrolled all the way down and noticed the mushrooming Sam's on the comment booster area. Even the last one, which he read out, said, '"I say Carly will settle down with Sam because come on, if you pay attention to how they act around each other, the chemistry between them becomes quite obvious?"'

Okay. That one was rather high-pitched.

Carly remained silent, didn't look like she was angry, but just silent. Sam, on the other hand, could only muster an, 'oh'.

'"Oh"?' Carly asked – almost in a whisper. 'Is that "oh-disgusted"?'

Sam began shrugging her shoulders, waving her hands around and stuttering. 'No! Oh-disgusted? With you? Come on, Carls.. Psh!'

'Well, cool' Carly didn't exactly know what to say. She never felt awkward around Sam before. And she didn't like this feeling. She folded her arms in front of her and tried to cover that weird-unfathomable annoyance she was starting to feel with a light smile. 'Hey! You guys know what? I'm going to get myself drink down at T-Bo's.'

The younger Shay strode for the door with her eyes constantly on the carpet.

'Carly! Wait' Fredward immediately followed behind her.

Samantha Puckett, not a fan of thinking, hard-core fan of chewing, was now suddenly thinking hardcore and forgot about food. What was that about? Yep. The only question available, although unanswerable right now, was WHAT- WAS-THAT-ABOUT? It was her turn to shake her head.

She wanted to follow Fredantha and Carly down at T-Bo's but she just had to think of something. Yep. You've heard that right, or, rather, read that right. She wanted to think about all the comments for the other guys were.

Lewbert would keep Carly fun.

Nevel would get her on her nerves.

Freddie will provide love and care.

But the name Samantha Puckett, where did that come from? No one even bothered to say things like she would keep Carly fun, irked or loved and cared for. Sure she was pushy at times and very unreasonable, but she felt an itsy-bitsy pinch somewhere at the corner of her heart (if there was corner there).

She doesn't need other people to tell Carly what she is capable of when it comes to Carly Shay. She knew all too well that she, all by herself, can keep Carly fun, irked, loved and cared for, and… wait. Loved? Yeah. They were bestfriends after all right? They are to love each other.

She started walking towards the door and as soon as she had it closed behind her. She realized that she never remembered getting curious about that love that she was giving Carly until now.


	4. Freddie Spies Flustering Girls?

By the way, before I start, to mak23686: Uh, honestly, I forgot which episodes those were. But try watching videos under this username on youtube: turnyourCAMon. This person makes quality videos. Instances of what I was referring to could be found in her videos. And by high-pitched, I was referring to Fredelina's speech pattern.

Thanks for the reviews guys!

oooOOOooo

Carly Shay was trying not to admit that she was feeling a little "off" at the moment. She tried to read a book but she ended up throwing it away. She turns her computer on but she only managed to get on her browser's homepage and she was already bored. So, now she just propped herself on their living room couch and did something as interesting as staring at the ceiling.

Cool. Totally.

So this "coolness" went on until there was a knock on the door, which got her butt off the couch right at the split second whoever's knuckles hit the wood. She was prepped with an all-out smile but her shoulders only ended up falling.

'Oh.'

'Oh?' Freddie raised an eyebrow and went straight into the living room anyway. 'Wow. I can feel the excitement. I love you too.'

'Not now Freddie,' Carly said, followed by a sigh. Just as she was about to prop herself down the couch again, another knuckle hit the wood that was their door. Without completely stepping into a here-is-where-I-should-open-the-door stop, she immediately tugged at the door knob only to see a beaming delivery guy.

'Del-'

'-thank you,' Carly nonchalantly mustered as she grabbed the package and shut the door close.

She threw the package to the couch without interest. And then, there was another knock. She was less excited and more annoyed now when she opened the door. She was pretty sure it was the delivery guy again. Just as the door revealed the delivery guy with his mouth halfway open, the younger Shay grabbed the clipboard he held and signed at the bottom of the page.

'Anything else?' she asked with her eyebrows raised.

'Uh-'

'Okay, good.'

She forced out a smile and shut the door close again.

'Wow.' Freddie tried to keep himself from getting amused. Carly was usually funny, but not amusing like this. 'You know what? You're acting like Sam who hadn't had meat for a week.'

'What? You want me to jump with joy if I get people knocking at my door?' Carly sarcastically said. 'Do you want me to go, "Hello there, come on in?"'

Freddie could only give Carly a Freddie-is-not-following look until the conversation was interrupted by a set of footsteps somewhere in the hallway just outside their main door. She groaned at this. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned to Freddie one last time. 'Watch me then.'

As soon as she swung the door open, there appeared a Sam Puckett who didn't seem like she was about to knock but was about to push the door open and break the chain lock

Carly Shay immediately beamed. 'Hello there, come on in?'

Freddie raised both his shoulders and hands in wonder. 'Okay, that came rather naturally.'

Sam stared at Carly like she grew another head. 'Hello there?' Sam chuckled. 'Where did "SAM! YOU'RE LATE" go?'

'Totally, I miss that too. I haven't heard it in weeks now,' agreed Freddie. Sam glared daggers at him for a second before returning her gaze at her seemingly overfed-with-vitamin bestfriend.

'So,' Sam began as she slowly walked toward the kitchen. 'You seem rather energetic today.'

Freddie suddenly felt a pang of annoyance. 'Was not.'

'You want to say something Frederella?' Sam said. She gave him a look that told him not to probe and push even more. 'I really wasn't talking to you.'

'If this were a party, you two would still be enjoying without me in it.'

'When was a party not fun with your absence again?' Sam asked as she ducked her head in the fridge for a piece of meat.

'Okay, Sam,' Carly walked over to the kitchen as well. 'Go easy on him. I was a little cranky earlier.'

Sam, who didn't seem to pay attention, still had her head ducked inside the refrigerator. She didn't muster a word – not even when she had her head inside the meat haven.

Carly crossed her arms and lifted one eyebrow as she eyed her bestfriend. 'So, aren't you going to say anything?'

Sam seemed to have stopped shoveling around in the fridge for a second. Or was it just Carly imagining it? The brunette blinked as she got a feeling tugging at that muscle, she believed, the nub founders called the heart. She took a deep breath and walked over to Fredward.

Freddie looked from busy Sam's back to Carly's suddenly neutral expression and from Carly's suddenly neutral expression to busy Sam's back.

Something was definitely off, even if he solely looked at busy Sam. Puckett may be the more animated one, but when it came to the deepest creases of her emotions, she refused to let anyone in on the issue.

Then again, what the hell is the issue?

'Guys, guys,' Fred finally broke out of his reverie as he called for their attention. 'What is the hell is the issue?'

Sam finally got out of her igloo with no meat in hand (strange), 'Issue?'

Freddie directed his gaze at Carly who seemed to be deeply distracted by the music drumming in her ears through her headset. When did she put that on anyway?

'Carly?' Freddie called but she still didn't respond. 'Carly!'

'What?' she asked, looking oddly even more neutral than she did a while ago. She seemed like she was forcing it too much that it was a suffocating sight for someone like Freddie, who knew exactly how she would behave. 'What is it?'

'When did you put that on? Are you guys even listening to me?' Freddie asked in frustration. 'Really. What's the matter?'

'Matter with?' Carly asked innocently…or not. 'Sam?'

Sam, whose head was back in the fridge, seemed not to expect that as half her body collided with the upper level of the fridge above her bowed head before she could pop out again. 'Yeah? What's up Carls?'

'He's asking if we were having issues.'

'That's sweet Frederella but honestly, if we were fighting my head would have been squished the second I placed it inside the fridge.

Carly's eyes narrowed as her mind floated to its darker side. She suddenly regretted not doing what the blonde suggested for some reason.

Back to the blonde that was Puckett, as she found herself defeated in finding meat, she just grabbed the slice of banana vanilla cake from the refrigerator and settled on the side of the bar across Freddie and Carly.

As the minutes passed, the three managed to act normally around each other anyway - Sam energetically complained about Briggs, Carly seconding her comments and Freddie laughing at their antics. Everything was perfectly normal to Freddie's comfort, until Sam got vanilla icing on her right cheek.

'Oh, Sam, your-' Carly hand went up and down for seconds, unsure if she would remove it herself or just point it to Sam. 'Icing.'

'What?'

Carly laughed lightly and just reached out to remove it.

Sam, on the other hand, upon seeing Carly's fingertips getting closer to her face, panicked and hurriedly raised her hand to remove the icing on her cheek. 'I'll do it!'

Carly giggled this time. 'It's on the other side of your face, silly.'

Carly's hand didn't even get an inch off the table and Sam, again, hurriedly lifted her hand to remove it. Her hand accidentally tipped the fork off the plate she wiped clean. Mr. Vanilla-Icing-On-Sam's-Face was out of the spotlight, and now, the two girls tried to get ahead of the other to pick up the new star - Mr. Fork-On-The-Floor.

They both almost got to it and, apparently, assumed that the other would get to it first. Thus, both their heads ended up colliding with the bottom of the bar table as they tried to straighten up.

'OW!'

Brunette and blonde hissed.

And then there was a combination of giggling and 'ow'-ing.

Fredward's eyes unfocused as his mind darted to a realization, which at the moment, made him feel like grabbing his computer and do a little research on things he didn't understand.

He concluded that something was definitely out of the ordinary. What was funny though was that he didn't make a conclusion because of this situation. This situation was merely supporting to the original doubt:

Carly Shay never had those earphones plugged in any device; unless her Pear Pod was invisible. And the fridge that Sam opened earlier only had a cake in the first place – he saw it the first time Puckett swung it open.


End file.
